Dangerous Pursuit
by Nimrulz4ever
Summary: A past memory is out to get Sydney STORY NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: - Thanks to all my reviewers. Special thanks goes to Janis for beta reading it. I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
"Dangerous Pursuit"  
  
Nimmi Mathew Chapter One~  
  
"Hey Syd" Gage called as he ran towards his dark haired petite partner who was heading towards their office room.  
  
"What Gage?" She replied not stopping.  
  
"Umm I was wondering if you could.I mean if you wanted..What I'm trying to say is. would you go with me to Alex's party this Friday?"  
  
"Why?" Syd asked as she reached her desk, pulled out a file and pretended to read it.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Gage asked as he pulled the file out of her hand and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I mean why me? Why not.. Now what's the name of that girl you were seeing .the one that spend the night in your apartment.Alina right? Yeah, Why not her?"  
  
"Syd I'm not seeing her. In fact I'm not seeing anyone. She was a friend of Julie's who ended up here with no place to stay..by the way how do you know Alina and that she was spending the night at my place?"  
  
Syd shrugged and took another file. "Syd?"  
  
"Okay you want to know, fine. I stopped by your building on Saturday where I bumped into her. We introduced ourselves but when I saw her enter your apartment, I left," she replied her eyes not once leaving the file.  
  
"Oh Syd, I'm sorry that was the day we were supposed to go to the movies. I completely forgot, give me another chance please Syd please?" He asked with his famous puppy dog expression.  
  
Syd rolled her eyes saying, "Fine. Take me out tomorrow and then I'll think about the party."  
  
"Thanks Syd you're the best!" Gage grinned and turned to go out.  
  
"Where are we going to go ?"  
  
"That's a secret," he again grinned again turning to make a quick exit only to run smack into Walker who was followed by Trivette who grinned asking, "You're not trying to leave are you?"  
  
"Umm no just going for my lunch break."  
  
"Well that's going to have to wait, Pierre Johnson just escaped," Walker told him in a grim tone.  
  
"Who's Pierre Johnson?" Syd asked as she came behind her partner.  
  
"He's the one behind the murder of Nancy Oaksen."  
  
"The famous actress?" Syd asked.  
  
"That's the one. Trivette and I had caught him maybe 2 or 3 months before you guys joined us."  
  
"So what do we do?" Gage asked anxious to get it over with. Syd had given him another chance and he didn't want to disappoint her."  
  
"Well you and Sydney interview his cell mates while Trivette and I check out some leads."  
  
"You got it boss! Coming Syd?" Gage asked as he started towards the elevator.  
  
" Right behind you partner" she replied  
  
" My car or your car?" Gage asked when they reached the parking lot.  
  
" Yours." Syd replied.  
  
They had just made it to the car when suddenly a shot ran out and Sydney collapsed to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Syd!" Gage cried out dropping beside her.  
  
Walker and Trivette having heard the shot hurried towards the junior partners.  
  
Walker checking for a pulse found a very weak one. "Trivette call 911," Walker barked out.  
  
Gage took Syd in his hands and began speaking to her, "Come on Syd don't leave me now, I need you remember we have a date tomorrow come on Syd don't leave me."  
  
"Gage, Gage listen to me you have to get a grip on yourself," Walker gently told him as the ambulance came into view. The EMTs were suddenly there whisking Syd away to the waiting ambulance.  
  
"Walker?" Gage started but Walker smiled and said, "I understand go with her."  
  
"Thanks Walker." Gage nodded and got into the vehicle where he held onto Syd's hand like he would never let it go. When they reached St.Luke, Sydney was whisked away leaving behind a very upset Ranger. When Walker and Trivette reached the hospital, they found their very anxious wives with an even more anxious Gage. After greeting their wives with a kiss Walker turned to Gage and asked "How's she doing?"  
  
"She's in surgery, she took the bullet in her chest so they're going to have to remove it," he replied turning away so that the tears in his eyes wouldn't be noticed. Alex noticed it however and went and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Gage. She'll be just fine. I know it."  
  
"I know Alex."  
  
"Ranger Gage?" A man in a doctor's suit approached them.  
  
"That's me," Gage answered. "And this is Ranger Walker, his wife Alex, Ranger Trivette and his wife Erica."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Jones we've just finished surgery on Ranger Cooke. She's a very strong stubborn lady and is doing quite well however she's still in a coma."  
  
"Can we see her Dr Jones?"  
  
"Yes you may Ranger one at a time."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage pushed open the door and sucked in his breath when he saw his partner. With tubes all around her she looked very small and child like. "God Syd, wake up baby you can't give up on me now we have a date tomorrow remember and then we're supposed to go to Alex's party."  
  
"I said I'd think about it Gage." Sydney tried to smile up at him.  
  
"Sydney, Syd you're alive." Gage cried enveloping her into a big hug.  
  
"Gage the tubes, of course I'm alive you don't think..oww oww.. Gage it hurts." Syd cried clutching her chest.  
  
"Oh my God. Don't move Syd. Dr. Jones, Dr. Jones?"  
  
"What is it Ranger Gage?"  
  
"It's Syd she's in pain."  
  
"Umm okay Nurse Green please come with me, Ranger Gage I'm sorry you'll have to wait out side we'll come with news."  
  
"Gage, what happened?" Alex asked all of them crowding around him.  
  
"She woke up but now she's in a lot of pain. Listen you guys can go home there's nothing more anyone can do here, Walker, Trivette please give me a few days off to take care of Syd.." "It's okay Gage. I understand take how much leave you need. We both will try to find the shooter."  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"Call us if you need anything okay?" Erica said as she hugged him and went with Jimmy.  
  
"She'll make it " Alex said.  
  
"Ranger Gage?"  
  
"Yes Doctor?" "Ranger Cooke is fine and is asking for you but only for a few minutes okay?"  
  
"Fine Doctor. umm Doctor one more thing when can she come home ?"  
  
" Well Ranger Cooke also asked me the same question and I'll tell you what I told her if and only if her condition improves she can be discharged next week but no going back to work till a couple of weeks. She didn't take to that idea. Said she had some date."  
  
Gage blushed and muttering thanks went to check on his partner.  
  
"Hey Partner! How 're you feeling?"  
  
" Hey yourself. I'm pretty okay. Know the shooter?"  
  
" No not yet. But they're working on it."  
  
" Great!! "  
  
" Heard you have to stay here for some more time. Looks like the date's off. I'm sorry " Gage smiled taking her hand.  
  
" Oh no you don't you're not getting off that easy. As soon as I'm out of here you're taking me out for a dinner or a movie?"  
  
" How bout a dinner and a movie? Gage asked smiling.  
  
" Sounds good " Syd smiled and yawned" Looks like my medicine is starting to take its effect. Goodnight try to drop in after work okay?  
  
" Umm Syd" Gage started nervously " I won't be going to work tomorrow. Walker's given me permission to stay and look after you." Gage closed his eyes knowing what was going to come.  
  
" Over my dead body! You get back home, have a shower, go to bed , get up next morning and go to work, visit me when you're done oh and get me a file on the Pierre guy so that when you catch my shooter you'll be ready to catch him."  
  
Gage could only just stare. " Syd but.."  
  
" Do you or do you not want to go on that date with you. Then get out of here.. goodnight." Saying this she rolled and went to sleep.  
  
" Even in a hospital bed surrounded by tubes she still bosses me around." Gage muttered and kissing her forehead whispered" Good night Syd." 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~  
  
Tuesday 7:00 pm St Luke's hospital  
  
"Hey Syd!" Gage greeted his partner. "Had a nice day?"  
  
"Well Alex and Erica visited me and then I watched a lot of TV and a slept for like a gizzilion hours. So if that's the ingredients for a nice day then yes."  
  
Gage chuckled and passed a package to her.  
  
"What's this?" Syd asked taking it from him.  
  
" A box of your favorite chocolates."  
  
"Aw Gage you shouldn't have. But thanks anyway." She kissed his cheek before going to open the box. "Want one?"  
  
"Have I ever refused chocolates?" Gage asked reaching for one in the process dropping the file.  
  
"Oh my God is that him? No no Gage! What are you doing with him? What are you doing with that bastard Tommy?" Sydney cried suddenly jerking upright.  
  
"Hey Syd, who are you talking about? I don't know any Tommy. I swear." Gage said alarmed at Syd's outburst.  
  
"Then why do you have his photo in the file?" Syd asked her voice hysterical.  
  
"Oh you mean this. this isn't Tommy this is Pierre Johnson." Gage said trying to get her calm.  
  
" This isn't Johnson, this is Thomas Bircher. He. he."  
  
" He what Syd?" Gage asked gently feeling lost.  
  
"He tried to rape me Gage," her voice was barely above a whisper. "We had been dating for about a month. we had gone to the movies and come back to my place," she began to tell him tears welling up in her eyes with the recollection. "I. he. we were sitting on the couch I had just brought in coffee and suddenly he was on me," the tears were running down her cheeks now and she wiped the back of her hand across her eye. "I finally was able to get hold of my coffee to through in his face giving me the leverage to stop him. I should have arrested him but I just wanted him out of my apartment. The last thing he said was I was going to pay for this my whole damn family and me.  
  
I cried myself to sleep wondering how I could have been so stupid and wrong about him. Long about two AM the phone rang, state troopers my Dad's body had been found, he had been shot to death in what looked like a car jacking. I might have believed it until the phone call after the funeral. It was Tommy all he said was: Sorry about your Dad but now we're even.  
  
"I tried to prove it was him but he just up and disappeared finally I had to give it up or go insane." Again she paused staring at nothing suddenly crying out, "He must have been the one who shot me."  
  
Gage put his arms around her and held her. Suddenly she stopped crying and told Gage in a fierce voice,"  
  
Whatever happens promise me you'll get him and put him behind bars, promise me?"  
  
Gage hugged her tight saying, "I promise Syd, I promise" wishing he could just kill Thomas Bircher.  
  
"Umm excuse me Rangers?" Dr Jones interrupted, " I need to check on Sydney and if she's okay I will let her leave tomorrow. Ranger Gage do you mind going outside for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure" Gage said" Be right out in the corridor Syd."  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Jones appeared" Ranger Gage, Ranger Cooke appears to be in better condition however she seems a bit excited now and it would be best if she wasn't so no more news like what you just gave her now you understand me Ranger?  
  
" Yes Doctor." Gage opened the door to find his partner softly crying over the picture of Pierre Johnson." Oh honey Pierre I mean Thomas can't hurt you anymore!"  
  
" Can't he Gage can't he?? He shot me and thank God I'm not dead now."  
  
Gage took her in his arms" Would it make you feel better if we had a guard posted outside?" He asked stroking her hair.  
  
" Yes Gage thank you."  
  
" Now I'll call Walker and tell him about this while you help yourself to some of those chocolates. I didn't pay 20 dollars to go wasted." Gage smiled and felt relieved when Syd smiled back.  
  
After talking to Walker he turned around and said" Walker's sending a guard down here I'll wait till he's here why don't you try to go to sleep?" Gage asked noticing Syd had a hard time trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
" Alright thanks Gage good night!"  
  
A few minutes later a police officer who identified himself Officer Walter Smith came and reported to Gage.  
  
"Alright you stay here don't you move from this spot okay? That's my partner in there make sure no one esp. this guy" Gage said pointing to Pierre's picture" I'll try to be here as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Ranger Gage."  
  
" Alright Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Wednesday 1:00pm St. Luke's Hospital  
  
Sydney was bored just plain bored. She had watched 3 episodes of ' The Bold and the Beautiful' taken a very long nap and that guard Gage placed outside was the most boring man in the world and it was evident he had a crush on her for he was always trying to have an excuse to come and talk to her.  
  
She thought about Gage. They had worked for about 4 years together and though they had a tough time in the beginning they were very close now. Secretly both Gage and Sydney wanted to be closer but they wouldn't never admit it to anyone esp. each other. She smiled as he remembered his blue eyes and his smile.  
  
The door opened and Sydney thinking it was Walter sighed. "Go away Walt."  
  
She froze. For instead of Walter Thomas Bircher's frame filled the doorway.  
  
"Tommy!" She gasped.  
  
" Nice to see you too Sydney" Thomas sneered and smiled his evil smile.  
  
" What are you doing here and what happened to Walter?" Syd asked hoping to stall his time.  
  
" Always full of questions aren't you? But no problem coz this is the last time you can do so."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked  
  
" Isn't it obvious? You're the only one who knows that I killed that shit of your father. And now that I'm wanted for the murder of that bitch Nancy Oaksen which I wouldn't be if it weren't for her stupid body guard, anyway getting back to the topic I really don't want to be tried for multiple murder and the only way to avoid it would be to eliminate you. So goodbye Sydney." Saying this he pulled out his gun leveled at Sydney's head and was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly collapsed to the floor.  
  
" Gage" Sydney cried at her partner who handcuffed Thomas and was making his way towards her.  
  
" You okay baby?" Gage asked anxiously taking her hand in his.  
  
" A little shook up but fine now. I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
" Well I was" he admitted " but I had this gut feeling you would be in trouble and since I was on my lunch break I decided to check on you. When I found Walter sprawled on the floor, I knew something was wrong. So here I am. Good thing I was here huh?"  
  
" My knight in shinning Armour" Sydney teased.  
  
There was a moan from the floor as Bircher tried to sit up.  
  
Sydney walked over to Bircher and yanked him up by his hair. She threw a punch on his face saying," this is for Nancy Oaksen." Throwing another one she said," this is for Dad" and finally gathering all her energy she threw her last one saying" and this is for me."  
  
Saying this she fell into the arms of Gage who smiled and said," Remind never to go against you."  
  
Just then the door open and in burst in Walter with a couple of officers all with their weapons drawn. Walter rushed to Sydney who was making her way back to her bed and pulled her into a fierce hug while the officers took Thomas Bircher out.  
  
" Oh Sydney I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."  
  
Sydney tried to get away but to no prevail. Finally Gage pulled Walter off Sydney saying" I think my partner needs to rest. Do you mind stepping out?"  
  
Walter scowled and resumed his post again.  
  
" How many times did he ask you out?" Gage asked trying to be nonchalant.  
  
" Oh Gage there's nothing to be jealous about." Sydney giggled.  
  
" I'm not," Gage answered defensively.  
  
" Yeah right!" Sydney retorted.  
  
There was a silence then Gage said " Don't you dare do that to me again?"  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" Getting shot!! When I saw you fall to the ground I thought it was over. My world had ended. I knew I should have said something before but I couldn't. I was scared you would back off. Like the time I tried to bring up our 1st kiss I got a kick on the head." Gage went on rambling.  
  
" Gage what are you talking about?"  
  
" Syd I love you. I always have and probably will forever."  
  
" Gage why didn't you say something then instead of waiting for me to get shot."  
  
" I was scared you'd run away."  
  
There was silence for a long time. Then Sydney said." I love you."  
  
Gage hearing this sat in shock. "What?"  
  
" What's the matter Francis? Didn't you hear what I said? I said I love you too."  
  
Gage took Sydney in his arms and their lips joined for a very passionate kiss.  
  
Whether it was the sound of the door opening or Doctor Jones clearing his throat that interrupted the kiss we don't know.  
  
" Ranger Gage if you aren't too busy do you mind stepping out. I'd like to take a look at my patient."  
  
" Sure" Gage answered blushing to the roots of his hair " I've got to go back to work anyway. See you later Syd." He said then mouthing ' I love you' then smiled when Syd mouthed thee words back to him.  
  
The end 


End file.
